Making It Up to Him
by Cookie Monster the Kunoichi
Summary: April hasn't seen the turtles in a year and a half, and really misses them. But before she can see the rest of them, she needs to make it up to a certain purple banded turtle. Lemon, smut, and fluff, oh my! Collab with goongalajones on Tumblr.


**Hey there! I had this brilliant idea and I had to share. A friend from tumblr, goongalajones helped me write this. He's so awesome! Go look us up on tumblr- I'm xmissbutterflyx.**

**Also, go read SexyKunoichi's work. She's improving all the time, and I really like her stories. (Hey SexyKunoichi- if you're reading this, I left you reviews as CookieMonster when I couldn't log in. Now you know who's helping you a little!) **

**So, here we go! **

* * *

April always loved mistletoe. When she was little, her dad used to hang some in the kitchen. Every time the two passed eachother, he'd give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. It was her favorite memory of Christmas.

A year and a half had passed since her dad was mutated. Since then, she had refused to think about the turtles. But deep down in her heart, she decided that enough was enough. She didn't want to be away from them any longer, and she missed them all, especially Donatello. She finally realized that she was in love with him. She saw past the reptillian skin and his shell. She saw a man in him and fell head over heels for that.

She saw the mistletoe from last year still hanging in the doorway. Since her father mutated, she didn't have the heart to take it down. But she was finally glad she left it up, because it gave her an idea.

Smirking, she dug through her old stuff and pulled out her T-phone. She scrolled through her contacts until the name Donatello popped up.

"Ay, this is Donnie! I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll call you back!"

She swore after she got the answering machine, but she put on her happiest voice just for him. "Hey Donnie! It's me, April. I was just wondering if you could come over and-" she stopped. Obviously, she sounded like nothing was wrong, which was a total lie. "Look. I just need to see you again. I miss you a lot... Donnie, all I want for Christmas is to see you again. Well, goodbye."

She clicked the end call button and pulled the phone to her chest. "Please come over," she muttered.

An hour had passed, and she began to think he wasn't going to show up. She sighed and checked her phone, praying he'd contact her in some way.

A knock came from her window. April looked up from the couch, and her eyes lit up. Standing there was a tall, handsome green figure.

"Donnie?" She tilted her head as she looked his way.

"Yes, it's me. Please let me in, it's freezing!"

April leapt up and opened the window. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you could make it!" She lead him into the room.

"Thanks for inviting me. Any reason why I'm here, though?" Donnie asked as he set down his bo staff.

"Because I missed you, dummy."

Donnie held out his arms and April leapt into them, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his neck.

"I missed you too, April." His hands wrapped around her waist.

When she pulled away, Donnie's body felt incomplete without her warmth, the same way he felt fir the year and a half she wasn't there.

"So, would you like to help me make some hot cocoa?" April asked as she headed into the kitchen.

"Of course." He followed her, watching her curves as she walked. So much had changed, not much to his surprise. April was a woman, now, which made her even more gorgeous.

April was busy gathering ingredients, and she was dashing around the kitchen, stirring this and boiling that. She liked to make it home-made- no powders, no mixes. Of course Donnie already knew that. She may look like a different April with her hair down and wearing a dress, but she was the same girl on the inside. He missed that.

"Er, Donnie? I can't reach the mugs." April smiled sheepishly. "Can you help me?"

Same old short April. She was just five feet tall when she left them, and now she was only five-four.

"Sure." He leaned up and grabbed the mugs from the cabinet.

In the process, he had managed to accidentally pin April into the counter. But of course, it wasn't an accident to her.

"Um... Donnie?"

"Yes?"

"Look above us."

He looked to where April was pointing. Above them was a ball of mistletoe, old and dusty from the year it stayed up there.

Donnie grew nervous and rubbed the back of his head. "Gee, that's a coincedence."

April smirked. "It sure is." She wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly pressed herself against his body.

"Ah-April! What are you-" he didn't think she'd actually do it.

"Kiss me."

Donnie couldn't deny her that. Both of their eyes fluttered closed, and their lips crashed together. After gaining confidence, he put his hands on her hips and kissed back.

This was the best moment of his life. _I'm kissing April! I'm kissing her!_ Donnie scolded his thoughts for being so loud at a time like this.

Slowly, as if to make sure not to make a mistake, their lips began to part. April slid her tongue into his mouth, eliciting small moans from him. As if to get her back, he brushed his own tongue past her lips and it went sweeping into her mouth, and he explored more forcefully than she had.

His hands started to roam her body, stroking her curves. April moaned, and her fingers curled into claws and scratched against his shoulders.

They broke away for air, gasping and breathing heavily.

"God... You're a good kisser." April muttered.

"So are you."

She hugged him for the second time that night, and he felt complete.

"Donnie, I have something to tell you." She looked down, her fingers twiddling awkwardly. "When you left, I had a chance to think about some things and... What I'm trying to say is... I love you."

Never had he heard such a perfect sentence come out of a such a perfect mouth! For a moment, Donnie thought he was dead. He had just kissed April like she was all his, and now she was saying the words he thought he'd never hear.

"Oh April... I love you too!" He pulled her even closer and kissed her on the mouth, gripping the skirt of her dress right above her rear.

"Donnie, I want to make it up to you," April whispered, her lips hovering over his neck. "I want to make up for not being with you all this time."

Donatello growled and squeezed her rear, and her dress rode up and her thighs made contact with his. "What are you implying?" But he already knew, and he was already looking forward to it.

"I'll show you."

Still kissing him, she backed into her bedroom door and fumbled with the knob. Finally, it flew open. She spun around and pushed him into the bed.

"Honey," the word sounded so perfect when he used it as a nickname, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She pounced on him and dragged her sharp fingernails up the inside of his thigh.

"Oh... Oh April! Gah..." His hips jerked up and his face twisted with pleasure.

"You want more, don't you?" Her delicate fingers were extremely close to his sex.

"Yes!"

"Then let me do it," she commanded. Her eyes were hazy, glazed over with lust as she pushed him back and straddled him. She rolled her hips into his, delighting in the feeling of his smooth plastron against her body.

She smirked and leaned up to his throat, and she kissed every inch of the skin there. When she kissed his adam's apple, her lips parted and she bit down, light enough to not draw blood.

"Oh, April. That feels-"

"Amazing?"

"Yes." He flipped her over and pinned her hands to the bed and kissed down her neck and shoulders. His lips were against the hem of her dress, his mouth against her cleavage. "May I? He asked.

April kept her eyes locked on him as she reached to the zipper on the side of her dress. "You're the first and you'll be the only person who's done this. Donnie, I love you enough to give you my body." She undid the zipper and slid the dress off with a smirk.

"I love you so much, April." He nuzzled her neck and hugged her small body close to his.

"Now where were we?"

He smirked as he kissed down her chest again, planting kisses down between her breasts. He cupped her breast as he gently bit down on a nipple.

"Eep-" April let out a squeal as he bit. Her nipples have always been sensitive.

After the pleasure became bearable, she reached out and groped his behind. Well, she squeezed it as well as she could with his shell in the way.

"Ah!" Donnie pulled away from her. "Bad girl..." He growled. He smirked and pinned her arms to the bed. He took the crotch of her underwear into his teeth, careful not to bite her, then pulled them down.

"Stop going so slow, you tease!" April begged above him.

He leaned up again and kissed the inside of her thigh. April moaned and her legs started to twitch, but he held those down as well. Slowly, his tongue made it inside of her and he swirled around.

"AH! Holy shit!" With her whole body pinned, the pleasure was too much. She couldn't move- she only had to lay there and take it. His tongue pumped in and out of her, and she wriggled helplessly.

"Oh, oh..." Her hips buckled and she thrust up and forward, driving him in further. "AH!" Her thighs quivered around his head, locking him in place. "I'm so close!"

But he pulled his tongue out of her before she could reach an orgasm. "Not yet," he whispered.

"Shit!" She groaned. "Why not?"

"Because... I want to be with you. And I want our first orgasms with eachother to be... Well... Together."

April leaned up and nuzzled the side of his face. "I love you." She hooked her legs around his thigh and pulled her chest into his. "Take me."

Donnie couldn't believe it. April, the girl of his dreams, just gave him permission to make love to her. "You are amazing... I want to pound you, but I have a feeling I should go easy."

She nodded and spread her legs. "It's our first. You'd be in pain, too, so maybe mercilessly banging me wouldn't be good for you, either."

He snuggled up on top of her, and slowly released his length. It dragged along her wet folds, and then it slipped in.

April gasped and grabbed Donnie's shoulder.

"Does it hurt? Oh God, maybe I'm just too much-"

She silenced him with a kiss. "Not a lot. It's just momentary. See? All good." She wiped away a tear.

"If you promise you're alright..." He stroked her cheek and started to move, slowly at first. In and out, in and out. Donnie let out a few grunts, but April was moaning louder than Mikey's video games on full volume. They started to speed up, their bodies moved in sinc. Fingers turned in to claws, and bites were left along necks and shoulders.

"Oh... Oh... Oh! Donnie, I'm close!"

"So am I!"

Both of them released, yelling and panting.

"April... Thank you," Donnie pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. "I love you so much."

"So, have I made it up to you yet?" She smirked and trailed her fingers down his plastron.

He watched as her finger ended up at the base of his cock and slid down to the head. He looks back up and a smirk starts to form on his lips. "I'm not sure you've earned it yet."


End file.
